


Punishment

by xxNekoOfDarknessxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, One Shot, Smut, Swearing, Weddings, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxNekoOfDarknessxx/pseuds/xxNekoOfDarknessxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi decide to get married, but when Levi finds out what Eren wears as he walks down the aisle Levi decides he needs to teach this brat a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Standing at the end of a wedding asile was not something Levi thought he would do in his life time, but here he was in an black tight fitting suit with a greenish blue tie to finish off the look that was almost the same color of his soon to be wife's eyes. Having his hair slicked back for the occasion, Levi was having to stop himself ever few minutes from ruffling it out stressfully.

Looking around at the guests that there already seating, he could see that he wasnt the only one getting nervous over the extended wait for the bride to finish getting ready. 

Goddamnit Eren! What are you doing in there? A slow sigh shuddered out of Levi, hoping that that damn brat didnt suddenly get cold feet on him and decided to ditch him at their own wedding! Just before he was going to go and find out for himself what was happening, he saw Petra, one of their bridemaids striding up to him.

"Levi!" she whisper-shouted frantically.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked sightly nervous.

"It's Eren, he hasn't arrvied yet," Petra looked at him nervously.

"What do you mean he hasn't arrived yet?" He growled quietly. "Hanji told me they were here half an hour ago!"

Petra was looking quite jittery when she said, "I contacted Hanji five minutes ago and they said they were taking a small detour."

Levi growled fiercely. "A detour, we were supossed to start twenty minutes ago!" Slowly clenching and unclenching his fists he continued, "When I get my hands on that shitty four-eyes, they will be wishing the were dead!"

Petra wandered over to the marriage officant and quickly explained the situation and promised that the bride would be here soon. 

Hearing a commotion at the entrance of the church Levi starting walking towards it before Petra somehow convinced him to say at the altar while she went and checked what all of the commotion was about. The entire church was now staring at the double doors also wondering what was going on, while there were harsh whispers and murmuring that Levi couldn't make out. Suddenly the noise cut off and Petra and Hanji quickly slipped through the doors,with Petra queuing for the bridal chorus to start playing, as the both slipped in next to Sasha, Historia, Ymir and Annie.

Levi was quite annoyed when he saw Mikasa slowly bringing his bride down the aisle, she refused to let anyone else except for her to give Eren away even though she already agreed to be a bridesmaid. Damn she's stubborn, even refusing when Armin offered to give Eren away. Levi was fiercely looking at Mikasa when his eyes finally shifted over to his bride.

What the actual fuck was that brat wearing?!?! That was the first thought that entered Levi's mind when his eyes landed onto Eren. A Dress. That stupid brat was wearing a FUCKING DRESS!!Where the hell was that nice white suit that the had picked out weeks prior to today? Yeah, that nice white and fucking EXPENSIVE suit?! The dress was just a simple layer white silk perfectly hugging Eren's torso and then billowing out at his hips, with several more layers giving the skirt a more fuller look.

His best man Erwin gave his shoulder a light squeeze while looking at Eren in shock. Let's just say that there was a collective look of shock (and some horror) on everyone's faces in the church, while the marriage officiant was frowning with a confused look on his face. With a veil covering his face Eren walked up and stood next to Levi as the marriage officiant quickly gathered himself and started droning on.

Having exchanged their rings and saying 'I do' Levi slowly lifted the veil away from Eren's face as he was guided by the officiant to kiss his bride. Blushing bright red and looking a bit nervous Eren leaned forward for a kiss and Levi came up to meet him, giving him a soft slow kiss onto Eren's heated lips. The church erupted in loud clapping and cheers as Levi broke away from the kiss and started to guide his Bride down the steps and out to the waiting car.

Having quite a few congratulations from people among the crowd on their way to the car. Both him and Eren agreed to meet everyone at the reception. Where else would they be going? Then he was tugging Eren into the sleek black sedan before him and gave the crowd outside a wave before the car pulled out onto the road.

There were a few tense minutes of silence when Levi suddenly said, "What the fuck are you wearing Eren?"

A pause, then Eren replied, " Uhhhhh........a dress?"

Turning to face his wife Levi responded,"That's fucking obvious brat, im asking why are you wearing that dress when we went and brought you a perfectly good suit weeks ago?"

"Well the funny thing is I kind of made a bet with Hanji and I lost, so me wearing this dress for our wedding is the result of that......" Eren said trailing off quietly. Tensing slightly when he stole a look at his husband's face.

"A bet, huh?" Levi was looking out the window but not seeing any of the scenery. "And the suit? What happened to that?"

Looking down at the hands clenched in his lap Eren skittishly replied, "Uhhh, well Hanji might of took it back and brought this dress instead." Levi was taking another long look at his wife, while Eren was trying to avoid his gaze.

It's not that Eren didn't look good in the dress, it was quite the opposite. Levi was more angry and annoyed at the fact that he went on spent all of that money on a suit that he and Eren both chose and liked, only to have it exchanged by fucking shitty four-eyes! Deciding he couldn't stay angry at Eren for long, Levi quickly dispersed his anger

Sighing and reaching out a hand to Eren's face, Levi slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth along Eren's cheekbone trying to get the boy to meet his eyes. When his wife finally did Levi asked quietly,"Did you prefer to wear this dress over the suit we brought?"

"No it's not that, Hanji said that I would look better in a dress than the suit and when I tryed it on I agreed with them," Eren whispered, looking away from his husband's face.

Levi chuckled quietly and earning a surprised look from Eren. Then with a growl Levi said, "Your going to have a through punishing later tonight for this." Eren shivered at the low threat from his husband, from both a tinge of fear and the slow kindlings of passion as he saw the underlings of lust in Levi's eyes.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Having finally dragged themselves away from the reception, half of which were drunk off their asses. Levi picked up Eren in a bridal carry without any effort, despite the quite grumblings from his wife and walked into their new house they brought together for their new life together. Levi's was happy that he decided to have their house already furnished before the wedding, because he sure as hell dosen't want to be making love to Eren on the hard floor.

Depositing his wife onto their bed, having alread discarded that stupid veil Levi brought his mouth down to Eren's and started to kiss him fiercely, just the thought of Eren in that stupid dress had him semi hard all night and it took a lot of self control for him not to bend Eren over one of the tables and take him in front of the whole reception.

With Eren moaning into his mouth, Levi grabbed the zipper at the back of Eren's dress and slowly took it off of him. When the dress was out of the way he dragged his hands down and up Eren's body, giving his nipples little flicks and twists which had his wife begging him for more. Smirking Levi trailed his mouth down following where his hands were a second ago, finally latching onto one of Eren's sensitive spots Levi started sucking and nipping feeling Eren's hands grab and pull at his hair, while moaning gasping loudly.

"Ahhh...... Levi please.........stop teasing me....," Eren said trying to bite back a moan. Chuckling Levi slowly brought his tongue over to his wife's happy trail and licked his way down, then stopping when he found slik material blocking his way.

Lifting himself up so he could get a better look at what Eren was wearing, Levi sucked in a breath when his eyes finally landing on what was blocking him. "Eren," he whispered, "Are you wearing a fucking garter belt and thigh high stockings?" 

Blinking Eren got up and looked at his husband's face, shocked but happy with what he saw there. "Do you like them?" He said teasingly.

Through half-lidded eyes Levi growled, "Im going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to stand in the morning!" Pushing Eren back down Levi gave him another hungry kiss, while he pulled down the white silk panties which were conveniently put over the garter belt and grabbed his already hard dick and started stroking him.

"Ah fuck!" Eren groaned breaking away from the kiss, precum already spilling down. 

"Doesn't look like you can hold on much longer, now can you?" Levi said, stroking him faster. Arching up in the bed Eren rushed to say, "Fuck Levi, im going to cum if you-" Mid sentence Eren was cut off as he cried out and fisted the sheets, as he came all over his stomach and Levi's hand.

Hungrily licking Eren's cum off his hand, Levi got out some lube and squeezed some between his fingers. Picking up Eren's left leg and throwing it over his shoulder, he placed kisses down his wife's leg and slowly pushed one lubed finger into Eren's tight hole. As Eren's incomprehensible noises got louder, Levi pushed another finger in and scissored them. 

With Eren moaning below him and one hand tightly tangled in his hair and the other one still grabbing the sheets, Levi bent down and gave a long lick of his wife's growing erection. "Please Levi I want your cock inside of me now!" Eren cried panting.

"Always so impatient," Levi said lubing his straining erection. Leaning over to give Eren's bottom lip a quick nip, he lined his dick up and pounded into Eren right down to his base. Eren cried out and pushed his hips frantically into Levi's begging for more friction. With heavy lidded eyes, Levi grabbed hold onto the led thrown over his shoulder and with his free hand he grabbed Eren's hip, pounding into him exactly like he wanted.

It wasn't long before Eren was squeezing him extremely tight and Levi knew he didn't have long before he came again. Eren was panting heavily, barely being able to form words as Levi moved his hips just at that right angle and hit his wife's prostate everytime he drove into Eren's tight little asshole.

With a choked sob Eren screamed out Levi's name as he came, a few minutes later Levi panted out Eren's name letting his hot, thick cum fill up his wife's hole. Pulling out his dick and falling beside Eren in exhaustion Levi tryed to catch his breath, watching Eren shudder slightly in the aftershocks of his orgasm. It was several minutes later when his wife rolled to his side facing Levi and murmured,"That didn't feel like much of a punishment."

Slowly opening his eyes Levi smirked and replied,"Who said I was finished punishing you?"

Turning around and reaching under the bed Levi pulled out a soft leather cat o'nine tails,then sliding over and straddling his wife's hips Levi grabbed the ends of the tails and pulled it tight with a smirk. Eren gave a small shudder when he met his husband's eyes and saw the look in them.

With a sinister look Levi said lowly,"Now this is where the real fun begins, Darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so what did you think? This is my first time writing in third person and my first fanfic and also my first time writing smut.  
> Reading smut is actually way more easier that writing it, cuz you gotta make sure that what they are doing is possible amirite?  
> I would really love your feedback, on what you thought i could improve on. Thats why i decided to do a quick one shot and get some feedback before i start a mutli-chapter fic.
> 
> Here's my tumblr: xnekoofdarknessx  
> I will also be following the tag 'fic:Punishment'  
> Thanks so much for reading guys! :3


End file.
